yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft: Project Ozone
|Modpack=Project Ozone 2: Reloaded |Game=Minecraft |FirstEP=Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 |LastEP=Minecraft - THE END! - Project Ozone #203 |image_pack= }} Minecraft: Project Ozone was a multiplayer Minecraft series featuring Lewis, Duncan, and the late joiner Sjin. Using the Project Ozone 2: Reloaded, the three must survive the harsh environment of the sky block world, whilst ultimately working towards the completion of the quest book. The series is considered to the spiritual successor to Minecraft: To The Core series. The series finished after 203 episodes. Plot Summary Without Sjin, the two set off to a rocky start, losing three of their six lives. After deciding to restart in Episode 2, they begin the questline by collecting and sifting dirt, opening Chance Cubes and exploring a small tower. Their luck falters, with three Blood Moons in four episodes and multiple explosive objects coming from the cubes. Sjin eventually joins and sets about completing the farming quest lines. Three running themes of the series are Sjin endlessly trolling, Squiddy continuously dying, and unending disasters from chance cubes. At the end of Episode 69: "PORTAL PROBLEMS" Sjin loses his last life and is banned from the server. Lewis then loses his last life at the start of the very next episode (#70: "TWO DUNCANS") and they return with new accounts as Strawfingers and Fumblemore respectively. Sjin was however banned from the server a second time at the beginning of Episode 80: "STRAWFINGERS OR SQUIB?" But 10 minutes into episode 87: "ZIVICIO ARMOUR" Duncan is given a legendary sword as a quest reward that helps them throughout the series. then sjin returned using the account _SQUIB_ in the next episode. Sjin swaps account again to Knight_Peculier in Episode 88, despite _SQUIB_ having three lives remaining.In episode 94 Duncan hits Lewis with his sword causing Lewis' game to crash Death Counter Duncan: *Episode 1: ** Died while fighting the Solifuge which was spawned by Lewis's chance cube.Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:12:04. ** Fell out of the world, as a result of John Cena blowing up. Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:19:20. *Episode 4: ** Fell from a great height as a result of a chance cube. Minecraft - ENDERMAN ARMY - Project Ozone #4 at 0:04:50. *Episode 18: ** Killed by a creeper (John Cena) whilst looking for enderman. Minecraft - DUN GOOFED - Project Ozone #18 at 0:02:12. *Episode 27: ** Withered away after being attacked by a Zombie Pigman in the Nether. Minecraft - DUNCAN THE SEXY COW - Project Ozone #11 *Episode 28: ** Killed by Lewis, who was testing his newly-crafted crossbow. Minecraft - FRIENDLY FIRE - Project Ozone #28 at 0:09:00. *Episode 41: **Killed by a Zombie Pigman whilst mining Nether Quartz. Minecraft - NETHER HELL - Project Ozone #41 at 0:15:10. ** Killed by a Zombie Pigman while retrieving his lost inventory. Minecraft - NETHER HELL - Project Ozone #41 at 0:16:38 *Episode 43: ** Fell into lava in the Nether and burned to death. Minecraft - HERO LEWIS - Project Ozone #43 at 0:10:04 *Episode 51: ** Fell to his death through a badly placed portal. Minecraft - MAGICAL CROP FARM - Project Ozone #51 at 0:13:02 *Episode 87: **Fell out of the world after a John Cena creeper blew up the ground beneath him. Minecraft - ZIVICIO ARMOUR - Project Ozone #87 at 0:13:27 **Fell into molten lava and burned to death. Minecraft - ZIVICIO ARMOUR - Project Ozone #87 at 0:15:28 *Episode 98: **Blew up making unstable ingots Minecraft - UNSTABLE INGOTS - Project Ozone #98 at 0:18:29 *Episode 108: **Zapped like a bug by a Chaos Guardian. Minecraft - CHAOS GUARDIAN - Project Ozone #108 at 0:09:49 *Episode 117: **Killed by the Guardian of Gaia. Minecraft - GAIA PYLONS - Project Ozone #117 at 0:17:33 *Episode 133: **Killed by Sjin's turret tree. Minecraft - TURRET TREE - Project Ozone #133 at 0:01:11 **Killed by Sjin's turret tree again. Duncan then destroyed it in creative mode. Minecraft - TURRET TREE - Project Ozone #133 at 0:01:56 Lewis: *Episode 1: ** Died to a Solifuge when using a chance cube. Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:09:24. ** Blown up by John Cena (a mob). Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:19:17. ** Jumps into the void. Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:19:41. * Episode 3: ** Killed by Duncan, whilst Duncan was fighting a creeper on a spider. Minecraft - BLOOD MOON - Project Ozone #3 at 0:14:25. *Episode 11: ** Killed by a Creeper (John Cena) Minecraft - DUNCAN THE SEXY COW - Project Ozone #11 at 0:15:49. *Episode 68: **Pricked to death by spikes trying to evade a Tactical Nuke after vein mining chance cubes. Minecraft - AETHER DANGER - Project Ozone #68 at 0:01:33 *Episode 70: **Blown up by a chance cube. This was Lewis's last life and he was thereby banned from the server. Minecraft - TWO DUNCANS - Project Ozone #70 at 0:03:30 Lewis (Fumblemore): *Episode 78: **Shot by Duncan. Minecraft - KARMASUTRA - Project Ozone #78 at 0:00:00 Sjin: *Episode 65: ** Sjin confesses that he fell and died at the beginning of the session. Minecraft - DETECTIVES - Project Ozone #65 at 0:18:23 *Episode 67: ** Killed by Lewis after hiding two jukeboxes and playing Titan by DJ Quadz. Minecraft - GOING DEAF - Project Ozone #67 at 0:10:00 *Episode 69: **Fell to his death when playing with a portal gun. This was Sjin's last life and he was thereby banned from the server. Minecraft - PORTAL PROBLEMS - Project Ozone #69 at 0:13:39 Sjin (Strawfingers): *Episode 70: **Fell to his death looking for his grave. Minecraft - TWO DUNCANS - Project Ozone #70 at 0:08:50 *Episode 79: **Shot by Lewis. Minecraft - NEX SPIRIT - Project Ozone #79 at 0:16:12 *Episode 80: **Burned to death. This was Strawfingers' last life and Sjin was thereby, once again, banned from the server. Minecraft - STRAWFINGERS OR SQUIB? - Project Ozone #80 at 0:00:30 Sjin (_SQUIB_): *Episode 86: **Vaporised by a high energy fusion explosion after opening a giant chance cube containing a Kappa nuke and destroying a massive area. Minecraft - KAPPA - Project Ozone #86 at 0:05:52 *Episode 88: **Fell out of the world through a badly placed portal. Minecraft - BLOOD FROM A STONE - Project Ozone #88 at 0:03:11 **Blown up by a Tactical Nuke whilst vein mining chance cubes. Minecraft - BLOOD FROM A STONE - Project Ozone #88 at 0:14:04 Sjin (Knight_Peculier): *Epsiode 104: **Burned to death in Erebus Minecraft - JOURNEY TO THE EREBUS - Project Ozone #104 at 0:03:15 *Episode 108: **Zapped like a bug by a Chaos Guardian. Minecraft - CHAOS GUARDIAN - Project Ozone #108 at 0:09:49 *Episode 117: **Killed by the Guardian of Gaia. Minecraft - GAIA PYLONS - Project Ozone #117 at 0:16:57 *Epsiode 123: **Killed by the second Guardian of Gaia. Minecraft - GAIA GUARDIAN II - Project Ozone #123 at 0:12:04 **Killed by the second Guardian of Gaia again after being sucked back into the fight. Minecraft - GAIA GUARDIAN II - Project Ozone #123 at 0:12:34 *Episode 125: **Killed by Duncan's turret Minecraft - RAIL GUNS - Project Ozone #125 at 0:14:42 *Episode 139: **Killed by a previously unloaded "Who Dat Is?" chance cube bomb. Minecraft - CHANCE CUBE REVENGE - Project Ozone #139 at 0:01:42 Episode Guide References Category:Minecraft Category:Duncan Jones Category:Lewis Brindley